Origin Story: Lantern's Adventures
by LanternLover23
Summary: Litwick once said that we were all someone before we became Guardians. But with me, I always knew who I was, even before I became a Guardian. With me, it's not so much as to WHO I am, more to WHAT I am. Read this and come along with me as I slowly find out. Here, we start from the very beginning. Rated T for language that might be used.
1. Prologue

**Hello friends. Finally, my origin story. Oh, how long have I awaited the day I would start it! But now I kinda'm dreading it.. huh. My past is more complicated than painful or anything, excluding some parts. I'm not including my real name but not my username either. And I would really suggest reading my profile before you start. Really. DO IT. Okay, that's it, let's start. This is just the intro.**

* * *

ORIGIN STORY  
INTRO

Litwick. There's something you just have to admire about the guy. He's very smart and my opinion and makes, pretty well thought out comments that have made you think about at least at one time or another. But one quote from him I like is, "But, like the others, I was someone before I was a Guardian, the Guardian of Protection."

The reason I bring this up particularly is the words, "I was someone before". I obviously, myself was someone before I was a Guardian. But also, I was sort of still the same person after joining the GMAD. Before I was a Guardian. People think I'm dead, but it's not as if all record of me was snuffed out from existence, or that everyone on the planet thinks I never was. Or that I died and woke up with no memories.

I know myself, I know exactly who I am. It's more of _what_ I am.

My name was Lantern Louver so when I became a part of GMAD I simply excluded my "U" and added a 23 while bunching it all together.

I lived in the human world with my mother, Cordelia Louver. I never knew my dad, still don't. All I know that his name is Alcatran Louver and he's definitely a jerk, the way my uncle described him. My mom never talk bad about him but I could tell she was angry at him for leaving us. She never told me who he _really_ was. He was Alcatran Louver, the most popular vampire in a parallel dimension, the Afterlife.

And pretty soon, I'd be going there too.

Let me add something onto that sentence, people think I'm dead. I'm not. I mean, what happened should've… it should've _killed_ me. I mean, seriously, getting pushed off a 200 floor building and landing on my head should've been _the end of me._ But it wasn't. Something was wrong with me, definitely. And that is where my story began.


	2. From This World And Into Another

**I'm back. And have you heard, "Kernel Sanders is back!" Ya know, the KFC guy? It was in a commercial. Isn't he dead?**

 **Commercial:** ** _I'm back America!_**

 **Me: *points to screen* No you're not you deranged KFC imposter!**

 **Anyway, let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

My mom, in short, in one simple word is: wonderful. She was super kind, smiled all the time and had to aura of somebody who'd just had a nice nap. How she ended up marrying my dad is a complete mystery to me.

I obviously got my hair color from her; her long silky locks were a bright red color that she wore long and loose all the time. She had a thin and fragile frame; like if she bent the wrong way she would break in two. I obviously got nothing from my dad; I've only seen one picture of my dad- and even if it was fuzzy- I could tell he had slick black hair with spikes for bangs. Not like me at all, maybe except for the spiky bangs.

Back to my mom. She was an absolute angel. I could ramble on all day about this but I think I'm going to stop now.

Let's see, where do I begin? Well, I grew up a pretty normal child. For some reason my mom didn't tell me I was half vampire; I'm not sure whether or not she knew my dad was a vampire. The only bad things about me where that one, I didn't make many friends. I had a friend named Nikki for a year but it faded away for some stupid reason. After that, no friends.

Two, I was a bit of a trouble maker. I always played pranks to get attention. Otherwise, despite my long orange hair I didn't stand out that much.

I didn't notice I was… _different_ until one day, when I was about seven or eight, I opened my mouth in the mirror to discover small but definitely existent fangs. It scared me to death but I didn't tell my mom.

After that, nothing much except one thing that happened when I was twelve.

It was something out of a cartoon. I was walking on a fairly high building top and was pretty close to the edge. Then, someone, to this day I don't know who, bumped into me and sent me sprawling over the edge. I couldn't hear anything over the loud winds but I saw my life flash before my eyes. And then, I landed on my head before everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital room. At first I thought I was dead. When I realized I wasn't I… well, it's hard to explain. An weird emotion I can't describe hit me like a pile of bricks. Something in-between nausea and confusion. Thoughts were racing through my head like little NASCARs and my I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

 _Why am I alive? How is this possible? I should be DEAD. There's no blood, no scars, no- What the hell? I don't even have an_ _injuries! Nothing hurts! What the hell is going on?_

My mom walked in and looked like she was going to cry. Maybe she was overjoyed I was alive. Maybe it was something else. Either way, we hugged and she just calmed me and made me relax in general. My mom was here; everything was okay.

And then everything went to hell.

Outside the hospital room a spiraling green and white portal formed from nowhere and my mom and I sat their, loudly freaking out over it's sudden occurrence. Then the window shattered and a force starting lifting me out of my bed and out of the now broken window. I tried to fight it, I really did. I was kicking and screaming with all my might but it was utterly hopeless. The last thing I saw before being engulfed by the portal was my mom screaming my name and reaching for me.

I reached out to her too, but it was too late.

After it swallowed me up everything turned black. Suddenly a shock ran through me, like I was being electrocuted. It hurt like hell but after it was over I felt powerful, like I'd just drank something that would allow me to punch the top off a mountain. Or maybe even the entire mountain.

Then the world came back to color but it wasn't my world. The building's were shaped differently, the cars were strangely old fashioned and monsters like werewolves, vampires and zombies trailed the sidewalks.

Well, one thing was clear.

I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

* * *

 **I feel like it was short. Anyway, I hope you liked it; don't forget to review!**


	3. Uncle HoodWink The Teddy Bear

***maniacal laughter* Did you think the story ended there? NO! THERE'S MUCH MORE! SO MUCH MORE! *more maniacal laughter* *coughs* Bleck, I _really, really REALLY_ thought I was getting better at that.**

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

I found a spare change of clothes (since I was still in my embarrassing hospital dress) in a store called _Magical Garments_ run by this really nice guy with brown hair, golden eyes and bat wings. Kind fellow.

Anyway, my attire was know a orange sweater way too big for me (the collar covered a bit of my chin), and tight black leggings. I didn't have any shoes on. And damn, was I short! After that, I had no idea what to do. No money, no nothing in this strange new world filled with monsters!

My lucky break was this guy I met in a yes, sounds suspicious, bar like place.

He had a scraggly beard and dark red hair that was spiky and messy. He wore a thin green sweater and brown pants. He was, to say the least, scrawny. But the thing that shocked me most was what he said his name was: HoodWink _Louver._

I literally fell out of my seat in shock. I asked him to repeat that and he did. I soon found out something completely mind boggling: He was my dad's brother! I launched into a rambling of questions about my dad. What was he like? Why did he leave us? Who is he really? What-

He cut me off and told me everything I needed to know. Not much I hadn't already guessed about my dad: He was a complete asshole. He left because one, he was too much of a prick to accept he had a half human daughter and two, because he had a job elsewhere. And he's really a vampire.

Well, that explained the fangs. I looked down at my pale hands. Did this mean I was half vampire? He seemed to read my thoughts and told me I was right. I nodded and we went back to what we were eating. He was, surprisingly unlike most old guys at bars, was having soda, not alcohol.

But as soon as we left my first friend was supposedly torn from me. A furry arm reached from an alleyway and literally grabbed my uncle by the neck. I turned and looked into the alleyway to see them both gone. Then I looked up. They were on top of the bar. I couldn't see what was going on up there, just their silhouettes.

There was a sickening sound I couldn't identify and something fell and landed on my shirt. I felt sick to my stomach. _Blood._

For a second, I just stood there, trying not to cry as I saw the bigger silhouette who had grabbed my uncle teleport away. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be- could he? No, it couldn't be true. HE WAS DEAD.

For the second time he read my thoughts. "Not yet. Down here."

I looked down to see a nine inch tall beige teddy bear waving at me. "I'm in here." What?

He somehow jumped up and landed on my shoulder. "I was enchanted in a spell that would give me a secondary form if I accidentally died. But of all second forms- a teddy bear?" he looked down at his paws.

I giggled. "Okay then _HoodWink._ "

"That's Uncle Hoodwink to you!"

"But now you look more like a HoodWink!"

"How?"

"It sounds cuter!"

"Cute?"

And that's how HoodWink the teddy bear came to be; I'm still looking for a cure to return him to his original body.

* * *

 **Sorry it was short! This was sorta bittersweet. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	4. Jack O House and Two Hundred Years

**I'm glad I used the title 'Origin Story: Lantern's Adventures' instead of the other title I came up with- 'Everything You Wanted To Know About Lantern But Were Afraid To Ask'. Yeah. Not one of my finest moments.**

 **I'm going to be going on a weeklong hiatus. Maybe a couple days more. Bye!**

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

This is how I got the Jack O House.

There was yellow police tape around it and monsters dressed in what looked like Police uniforms surrounding it. The yard was made of mostly dirt and there was one of those wrecking ball machines poised to knock it down.

Hoodwink hopped off my shoulder and asked what they were doing.

"It's getting knocked down since the original owner's whereabouts are unknown teddy."

"It's _Hoodwink._ " Hoodwink responded, obviously miffed at his new body change. "Was the owner's name by any chance Alcatran Louver?"

My eyes widened and I looked in surprise at my bear uncle. Was he saying I was supposed to inherit it? "Yes?" said the 'policeman' uncertainly, flipping through a couple pages on a clipboard.

"Well, this here-" he jumped up onto my shoulder. "-is his daughter."

The cop straightened his glasses. "Al didn't have red hair."

"Ah, but his wife did!"

In the with span of a couple days I'd inherited a house shaped like a Jack O Lantern. So... I was Lantern living in a Lantern? Talk about corny.

All of this was… pretty hard to take in. I was in my dad's house. I didn't like him, but if he came back saying, "Hey! Give me my house back!" I'd lock the windows and doors and not let him in. (That's what I thought back then anyway) Either that or punch him in the face.

I spent a long time rearranging the place; I changed rooms to my own liking, I bought and made stuff with magic and got thousands of books that I kept scattered through many rooms. (there was one room with most of them) Hoodwink taught me magic. It's weird getting told what to do by a nine inch tall teddy bear.

I also noticed something over the years- Hoodwink's activeness was decreasing. He spent less time hanging out with me and more time sitting in the front of the TV drinking soda. (how he drank it we will never know) He developed a weird liking towards the Madagascar moves; he kept watching them over and over again. It became that the only time I ever saw him was about twice a month. Then twice a month became once a month and then once a month became- well, you get it.

It was then I realized I hadn't left the house in- a _really_ long time. Now, I didn't know _how_ long; I have a terrible sense of time. Plus, only one room had a clock and the one that held in the calendar was in the basement. My estimate was about a couple weeks. However, I also had always been terrible at _math._

I left the house to take a nice little walk through town. I didn't tell Hoodwink; I didn't even think he cared anymore. Anyway, I was roaming down a street when I spotted one of those old newspaper boxes. I bought one and read some of it. The Afterlife had always been an old timey place. (some TVs were still in Black and White!) But when I causally glanced up to the date, I dropped the newspaper in shock. It had been two hundred years since the day I came here. And I still looked 13; many mirrors in the house confirmed it. But how was this possible? Suddenly a thought struck me.

 _My mom._

I hadn't ever tried to go back to my home dimension, but now was the time to try. Hoodwink had only spent a week teaching me how but this was a risk I was going yo have to take. I opened my palm, stretched out my arm and a white and green spiraling portal formed. Sparking with electricity and most likely unstable, but there.

With one last glance at the Afterlife, I jumped in.

I landed exactly where I had left. The hospital room. Actually, the air outside the hospital room. So I flailed in the air for a bit, cartoon style before falling to the ground, 20 floors below. I was alive and thankfully this time I didn't black out. But not dying when I should have was still weird.

With that, I turned on my heel and headed for my old apartment.


	5. Cemeteries, Brothers and Dexter

**Okay, one more chappie before I leave.**

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

I ran through the streets, reminiscing on some old memories. I remembered when I really young I played with this imaginary friend. I actually kept him around for a long time because I didn't make many real friends. His name was Dexter, and he was actually kind of creepy with his abnormally large grin and echoing laugh. But I didn't really care. After all, it didn't matter anymore, he was gone.

 ** _Oh really?_**

I halted in my tracks before looking around wildly for whoever said that. It almost felt like I was thinking it but not in my own voice. I felt stupid to try it but-

 _Dexter?_

 ** _Yes?_**

 _A-are you in my HEAD?_

 ** _No, I'm at the NORTH POLE._**

 _Get out!_

 ** _I don't want to._**

 _Tough. Out._

 ** _Make me._**

I banged on the side of my head with my palm.

 _ **Nice try.**_

 _Smartass._

I started to run again, despite the fact old Dexter got bored and started going, "BaDeBaDaBaDeBaDa" over and over and over again. This had to be the worst time for an old imaginary friend to pop up out of nowhere.

I stopped at my apartment. Dexter actually went silent. I peered in the window to see a small boy who I definitely did not know staring at a photo in a picture frame. He looked pretty sad, but I was in too much of a hurry. I started to run again, my heart pounding.

 _ **BWAHAHAHAHA! Did you really expect her to be there you-**_

 _Shut up you asshole._

I stopped at the cemetery, out of breath. I walked through rows of headstones, searching for a particular name. Lee, Long.. Louver. My grandmother and- my mom…

 _Cordelia Louver._

I sank to my knees, disappointed. When I left I remembered the boy in the window. Why was he home alone? He looked only about 9 or 10. I decided to check up on him.

 _ **You realize this makes you a stalker right?**_

Ugh, he's back. For _the last time, shut up._

 _ **Make me.**_

 _Make me make you._

 ** _Make me make you make me._**

 _Make me make you make me make you._

 ** _Make me make you make me make you make me._**

 _Make me make you make make me me you- wait, what?_

 ** _BWAAHAHAHAHAAA!_**

Ugh, that laugh again. Oop, look, we're here. I looked in through the window again. I lightly tapped against it to get his attention. He looked up from the photo, shoving it in a drawer. He quickly got up. "Who's there?"

I climbed in through the window, landing not so gracefully on the floor in front of him. I began asking him questions. It took me a long time to gain his trust though. His name was Mal and his father and mom lived here. They kept aging while he didn't. Eventually, they died. It was hard on him. His last name was "Werevis". Then I noticed he had three grey wolf tails and wolf like ears.

Apparently, his dad was a werewolf but there wasn't an explanation towards why he had three tails. I asked who his dad was, then his mom. He said, "I can't remember, her name started with a 'C' and she was really nice."

My breathing hitched. "What was you're mom's maiden name?"

"What?"

"Her last name before she married your dad."

"Uh… She said once it was Louver."

I almost fell over in shock. My mom had _remarried_ and this was my half brother!

 _ **Well, that escalated quickly.**_

 _No shit._

 ** _Aw, why you so mean?_**

 _Aw, why you have grammatical errors in your asshole sentence?_

 ** _Aw, because I'm not the asshole here, you are!_**

I rolled my eyes. I could tell that "Mal" was still feeling sad. I gently told him my name and that we were related. He started bouncing around like he had a bunch of caffeine. He had a bland white long sleeved shirt on with some long jeans and white socks. His eyes were red, like my mom's. His hair was grey for some reason, like his ears and tails.

 _ **He's such a wimp.**_

 _How so?_

 ** _It's obvious._**

 _No, it's not. Now shut up._

 ** _Make me._**

 _Make me make you._

 ** _Make me make you make me._**

 _Oh we are not doing this again! Make me make you make me make you._

 ** _Yes we are! Make me make you make me make you make me!_**

 _Make me-_

"Are you okay?" Mal asked with an adorable confused face. I had spaced out.

"I'm fine." I answered, before grabbing his hand. I was bringing this kid back to the Jack O House.


	6. I Get Brought To The GMAD Lair

**I have all this free time over my vacation and and iPad, so I thought, might as well make an update!**

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

Things were running smoothly- I was at my desk bent over drawing a picture of a guy with a Jack O Lantern with a knife embedded his chest (Dexter kept pestering me until I drew it), Hoodwink was off watching _Madagascar 3,_ gulping down soda and Mal was off at a friend's house.

I was bored out of my skull, and Dexter took that as an opening to start annoying me.

 ** _Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee-_**

 _What are you doing?_

 ** _Singing._**

 _Well your 'singing' sucks._

 ** _Too bad. Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee-_**

 _Shut it._

 ** _Make me._**

 _Make me make you._

 ** _Make me make you make me._**

 _Make me make you make me make you._

 ** _Make me make you make me make you make me._**

 _Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me make- uh..._

 ** _Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee._**

The whole, "make me make you" thing was where all of our conversations went eventually.

I sighed and turned my head to scan the room. My bed, my chandilier, my dresser, my mirror, my blond haired girl standing in the middle of my- what?

A teenage girl with blond hair with copper streaks was standing behind me. I spun around in my chair.

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer me, she just muttered something into a ear phone piece I couldn't make out before seemingly conjuring a frying pan out of nowhere.

I remembered the movie _Tangled._

Too late, she reeled back her arm.

"Oh fu-"

THWACK!

I fell to the floor with a thud, before I passed out.

 _~NIGHTMARE~_

 _"Dee dee dee."_

 _I sank to my knees disappointed._

 _"Make me make you."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Dexter?"_

 _"What was my dad like?"_

 _"-dee dee dee dee dee DEE DEE DEE!"_

 _~wake up~_

I shot forward, my eyes opening faster than a sugar high kitten. I was in a hospital bed. Deja vu, huh?

And what was that ringing? Almost as if-

 _ **Dee dee dee dee dee dee DEE DEE EEE! She's awake!**_

I had no idea where I was. I was about to lay back down when I heard voices outside my room.

"You knocked her out?"

"Well, Fury told me to go get her!"

I walked across the room and planned to press my ear against the door to listen; but the door happened to be open, so it slammed open wide, and I faceplanted straight into the floor.

Yeah.

Not one of my finest moments.

I slowly got up, dusting myself off. I had gotten their attention and they were both staring at me.

The first girl I recognized. She had long blond hair with copper streaks in a high ponytail, a blue cheetah print shirt with the words: "2 COOL 4 SCHOOL" under a purple unzipped jacket. She wore black track pants with a phoenix on the right leg, lavender and silver runners with golden lightning bolts on the sides.

The second girl had black hair up in a ponytail with a fringe, two sidebangs ans purple eyes. She had black jeans, dark pink shoes, and a light pink shirt under a halfway unzipped puple jacket.

"Who are you?"

"You didn't tell her yet?" the dark haired one said.

"Sorry! She just woke up! How could I have told her?" the blond one retorted. Then she coughed and turned to me.

"I'm PhoenixWillowsRox88, call me Phoenix. This is my best friend, Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, but call her-"

"Call me 3P." '3P' interjected.

"W-where a-am I?"

 _ **You just HAVE to stutter when you get nervous.**_

 _Shut up._

"Welcome. You are currently in the GMAD lair."

* * *

 **Haha, cliffie! Your welcome for the update when I'm on vackay! I just have too much free time.**


	7. It's Just The Beginning

**I'm finally in the GMAD Lair. Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

"So... who's NightFury999?"

I was asking questions by the truckload to "Phoenix", who was showing me around.

"She's our leader. Our group is called GMAD, which stands for "Guardian Magic Archer Dragon.""

"Cool!" I exclaimed, feeling like a little kid again.

"We brought you here."

"Why?"

"To offer you a chance to be part of GMAD. A member of it."

"Wha-really?"

This was my lucky break. This was the best thing that ever happened to me. After a century without my mom, after a century with a teddy bear uncle who did nothing but watch TV and ignore me, after a century of having practically no end to this boring life. Something good was happening to me.

"Of course I'll join! Where do I sign up?"

Phoenix laughed. "Just talk to Fury, give her some info and take an oath. That's it."

She led me to Fury's room, and I walked up to a 12 year old girl behind a desk.

She had brown hair in a braid with a fringe of hair falling over her right eye, she had brown eyes. She wore a purple jumper, brown fur boots, blue skinny jeans, a silver skrill necklace and a book tied around her waist.

Talk we did. I had to take an oath and give her some basic info, like Phoenix said. I told her how I was a vampire and demon with only a sliver of humanity left in me. She nodded like it wasn't the weirdest thing she'd heard this morning.

She handed me a form and I filled out some parts, stopping a particular slot of information. Dragon.

"Uh... does this say Dragon?"

"Yes, that reminds me, we need to get your dragon."

"My- what?"

"Follow me."

After going down some flights of stais and long halls we stopped at a room labeled "Dragon Sanctuary."

As soon as Fury opened the door my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

Dragons, dragon everywhere of all shapes and sizes flew around the room, some in stalls, some flapping or beating there wings. Dragon. Wonderful, beautiful dragons.

I changed my mind. This isn't just the best thing that ever happened to me, it's the most awesome thing that ever happened to me!

I walked across the room, jumping out of the way of a passing Boneknapper and ducking to avoid a Terrible Terror jumping across the room.

Then, I felt a huge burning in my chest. It caught me by surprise since I was so used to not being able to die. I reistsed the urge to drop to one knee. It eased as I walked down the room, like I was playing 'Colder Hotter' with someone. I ended up standin in front of a huge black and red monsterous nighhtmare.

"Wow..." I breathed. Then she set herself on fire. I jump back in surprise before relaxing.

"Woah... you're an Inferno."

"Found one yet?" asked Fury from across the room.

"Yeah..." I called back distractedly.

Inferno, Fury and me left the room. I left feeling more complete than I'd ever felt in my entire life. This was so amazing; I'd bit my tongue ten times just to make sure it was real.

Fury scanned my now full form. "Guardian of?..."

"Demonry."

"Which is?..."

I ended up explaining what it was. (the art of fighting, being and studying demons.)

I was officialy a member of GMAD.

And the fun was just beginning.

* * *

 **This isn't the end. There's gonna be more! So stay tuned!**


	8. Mal Is In Trouble And We All Hate Dexter

**Did you think that was the end? No! The fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

Nighttime.

I absolutely, positively, most definitely hated night.

Nighttime was the worst time for me. Hours alone in bed seemed like Dexter's opening to be obnoxious. His useless yabbering kept me awake and then if I fell asleep he'd most likely give me a nightmare. He'd always end them with, "Dee dee dee dee dee DEE DEE DEE!" I thought things would change now. I guess not.

Anyway, since I could stay up until 5:00 in the morning before crashing against my will (I hate you, Dexter), I spent the time writing. Fury called them Fanfics and so did Phoenix. I searched through the site, reading Fury and Phoenix's stories. Then I discovered some other authors and read theirs, making mental notes to talk to them, "Tommorrow".

I also learned about why there are ratings like K, K+, T and M. M the hard way. Eeeyuck. But gross innuendos aside, I spent hours upon hours staring at a glowing screen without looking away. You can tell me this is unhealthy but I'll tell you I'm an immortal vampire demon and the rules of humanity don't all apply to me.

I was starting to get tired but I wanted to stay up. Staying up meant no nightmares and no nightmares was.. well, cool. Amazing, awesome. Too had it would never happen. My eyelids were beginning to droop and I had to fight to keep them open. I tried to focus on the fanfic. Read the fanfic. My shoulders started to sag and I leaned forward.

 _Damn you Dexter._

 _~NIGHTMARE~_

 _My mom. My mom was standing right next to me. Then a flash of light she disintegrated away._

 _I saw Hoodwink. He was in the front of the TV gulping down soda muttering the lyrics, "I like to move it, move it." over and over again in an endless loop. I tried to reach out to him but no matter how much I ran I never got closer._

 _Then Mal. There was a dark figure looming over him. I could't make out who it was but when the shadows cleared enough for me to see one single blue eye crackling with madness I knew who it was._

 _He was hurting my brother and I had to get back to the-_

 _DEEDEEDEEE_

 _~WAKE UP~_

I woke up in a cold sweat. My brother was in trouble. Mal was in trouble. I had to get back to the Afterlife.

 ** _I'm surprised. That's the fastest you've ever woken up._**

 _Quiet, this is a situation I have zero tolerance for in-_

 ** _But when have I ever listened to you? Make me._**

 _Make me make you._

 ** _DEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEE!_**

 _Shut up._

 ** _DEDEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEE!_**

 _Shut-_

 ** _DEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEEDEE!_**

 _Sh-_

 ** _DEEDEEDEEDEEDEEEDEEDEEEDEE!_**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled aloud, smacking myself in the head with my palm.

 ** _Oh look, folks, she's finally cracked._**

Shakily closing the laptop and getting up from bed, I got cleaned up, opened a portal and jumped inside, heading back to the Afterlife.

* * *

 **Well, Dexter, I think everyone in the audience loathes you right now.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chappie and don't forget to review.**


	9. Fire Demon By Rage

**Guess who's back? ... No, it's not Santa you idiot. (though the red and white coat and cap may have tricked you) It's ME, LanternLover23, alive and more ready than ever to write more chappies! Though soon they will become even less frequent due to something coming up soon: School! Duh duh dun! *dramatic music plays in background***

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

I knew who it was and the feeling of dread wad filling in my stomach by the second. I charged into the Jack O house, searching for my half brother. It wasn't hard. He was in the living room, a figure looming over him like in my dream. It turned and my suspiscions were confirmed.

Streak. My brother was standing up, but he looked like he was going to fall to rhe ground at any second. He had a black eye and large gash in his arm where blood was dripping and onto the floor.

Something inside me exploded when I saw him like that. Call it 'big sibling' instincts, or whatever, but I got so mad that if looks could kill, Streak would be on the floor with a chainsaw embedded through his chest. Which I'm sure (even if it's a little _morbid_ , is something we'd all enjoy)

And when I say something exploded, something exploded. Literally. I felt a burning in my chest and my vison went black.

The ground around me burst into flames and I was screaming the most bloody murder you've ever heard in your life. The feeling that came next was weird. On the inside it felt I like milk and honey but on the outside it felt like a thousand needles were being pushed into me everywhere. When it was over, I was definetly different. My vision was much sharper and everything was tinted in orange.

On the outside, I was a eight feet tall bulking fire demon, skin like molten lava anda head surrounded by flames. Just imagine Heatblast from Ben 10, just way bigger.

Mal's mouth dropped open but I was too much in a fury of anger to notice. There was only one thought on my mind right now: I was going to _kill_ Streak.

I couldn't tell what emotion Streak's one eye was filled with- fear or confidence.

This annoying wind demon reminded me too much of everyone I hated- my dad, Dexter, Hoodwink when he ignored me, and suddenly I was imagining he was every person who'd ever wronged me and it just intensified my anger.

I lost all rational thinking and lunged for the asshole we all know as Streak. He dodged, but I tried several more times before getting him in grasp. His beating hummingbird like wings had come to a stop. His eyes were now definetely filled with fear. He gripped harder and harder until he was gasping for air. Blood started to leak out onto my fingers.

" **Not so cocky now are you.** " I mocked in my raspy demon voice.

I chucked him halfway across the room like a rag doll where he rebounded on the wall before skidding to a halt in a bloody heap. He managed to create a portal and limp in. My anger started to disapate and my vision went black again before I looked down and realized I was back to normal again.

Mal ran up to me, asking questions by the truckload as he clutched his bleeding arm. I stayed silent in shock and fear. It was scared, okay? I'll admit it. I had changed into a Fire Demon a couple times before but it had always been intentional.

If I turned into a Fire Demon when I got mad, what if I accidentally hurt someone? I obviously had no rational thinking when I turned into a fire demon by rage.

I knew even if this was big my story wasn't over yet. I still had adventures ahead of me, in GMAD and elsewhere- whether I liked it or not.

* * *

 **Phew, I'm done. This is the first time I ever changed into a Fire Demon because I got mad. I'll hint towards future chappies- a school in the Afterlife, the return of an prick I never really knew and more.**


	10. School and New Prick of a Teacher

**If you guessed by the hints, good for you. Still not revealing anything though, read to find out. Let the fun begin, myteries unravel and blah blah blah this is getting boring...**

* * *

School! Unlike most, I loved school.

School in the Afterlife was different from the human world, sort of. I went to an middle school called Ethan's Academy for Vampiric Teens. Hoodwink suggested it to me. Vampiric means that I stopped aging (because I am a vampire) at a young age instead of when I am middle aged like most vampires. Believe it or not there are tons of others like that. And something guy decided to make a school for them.

I went here- to GMAD during the summer, on weekends and in afternoons.

I loved school not because I got really good grades- because I loved the instructors. They cared, they put effort into things and I just loved them in general. Things were looking up.

But of course, like most good things in my life, it didn't last for long.

My InterDimensional Languages teacher was my favorite, and she was nice. But one day, we got a substitute. Later I found out this was going to be our permanant teacher from now on.

I only saw his back as I walked into the room but I couldn't shake the feeling something was familiar about him. Him and his slick black hair. He was writing his name on the board with marker and he turned around at the exact same time I read it. I read the name and stared at him, his black eyes boring into mine.

I read the name over and over again, hoping it was a dream. Time seemed ro slow down around, before my world shattered into a million pieces.

 _ **Mr. Louver**_

Oh my fucking god- this was my dad, goddammit! Suddenly my shock turned to hatred and I glared at him so hard I knew he would flinch. But he just stood there, giving me a casual look as if he hadn't ever done anything wrong. I wanted to rip him to a million pieces. I wanted to stab him with a knife, I wanted to make him suffer.

But I did nothing except sit down at my seat, still glaring at him with all my might. When I finally tore my eyes away I looked to three class bullies- Amy, Alexsis and Kristina.

My old teacher had always called them out for picking on me- for my red hair and demon powers- but I was sure my horrible father would let them get away with it. I knew if they pulled on my hair and made terrible jokes he would just stand and stare. Smirking. I hated him so badly.

Amy, Alexsis and Kristina knew it too, and they looked at my giddily at every chance the got. They knew they had a free pass now they were just waiting for the right moment.

The next day I got into a fight with them and while I was covered from head to toes in bruises (they did NOT look any better; I am a better figher than them by a mile) I got in trouble instead of them. They insulted me and provoked me. Those idiots should be glad I didn't change into a fire demon right then and there.

My "dad" led me back to the classroom for detention. Holding a long wooden ruler I had a feeling he was going to hit my hand with.

He did, and I flinched in surprise. But then all that shot up my arm was a cold chill, no pain. I was immortal by the Man in the Moon and vampire immortality. I could feel no pain. I smiled cheekily and provoked him to hit again. He did but there was no effect. Any red marks left in a second.

I tried so many times but finally gave up. I mocked him and he yelled, "Detention for mocking me Miss Lover!"

I smiled at him cheekily again and told him I was already in detention. He turned as red as my hair before excusing me to my seat.

I knew how to release my hatred on him know. I would prank, I would tease him, I would cause him to go crazy by my disrepectful remarks, I would start here. From this day I on I treated my teahcer like a student.

I finally could get back at him for what he did. He left my mother, he hurt my mother. He left me and didn't give a shit, and for that- he was going to pay.

I was going to have so much "fun" with this guy.

* * *

 **He's back folks! Yes, even the AL has school. Get ready people we're about to go on a bumpy ride!**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello. I.. have nothing to say… Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and- you know what? It's getting annoying. I'm going to stop saying that every freaking chapter.**

* * *

I spent more time in the GMAD lair than anywhere else now, even school. I even skipped EAoVT (Ethan's Academy of Vampiric Teens) for GMAD and writing fan fiction. Needless to say I got the ruler a lot more now but I can't feel it so you know what? I don't give a shit.

Hoodwink was starting to be more active now, and he spent less time in front of the TV drinking soda and watching Madagascar movies and more time with me. I even spent some more quality time with my little brother.

After another month of the 'ruler', HoodWink reported Alcatran to the AL police and he was actually arrested. I was so happy I almost hugged the life out of the poor bear. I met other GMAD members too- Litwick723, GodzillaMan1000, Kookiecraft, Ace Spiritwell, and so on. I went on my first missions and made lots of friends.

Things were finally looking up again, and after awhile I came to the conclusion that nothing was going to screw it up this time. And nothing did.

Of course, to make inventions Kookiecraft needed to make blueprints. So every time he brought out a ruler I freaked and ran out of the room.

GodzillaMan1000 helped me get rid of Dexter, he has mental powers apparently. I'm gonna miss the little voice in my head… NOT! Haha. I could've hugged him but that would've just been awkward.

How I met Litwick723 was a little strange. I was walking in the hallway went Dexter started yelling so hard my head hurt. I ended up banging me head against the wall, and Litwick asked what was wrong. When I told him he told me to see Zilla and then we got to know each other more.

I just wanted to meet Ace after reading one of her fan fictions, so I said hi in the lunchroom. But not before tripping and embarrassing myself. Like Eddy from _Lab Rats_ says, "Every journey starts with a single step- and a face plant."

So that's it. I living happily in GMAD, still going to school when I need to, Alcatran is in jail, Dexter is wiped from existence. Streak is still out there but he knows now he;s no match for me. He just likes to annoy me. Mal has finally started going to school and Hoodwink has shaken his soda addiction. All is well, but I am not aware of my great, GMAd adventures ahead.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
